Evolving Angels
by 2-2Distracted
Summary: The First and Second Impact resulted in the Pokemon world becoming an eventual dystopia. The engaging war with 'Legends' is taken to a higher degree when 16-year old boy, Red has to pilot one of the first mecha monsters ever made. Will this young man be able to handle this power and responsibility? DexHolders Only. Ships incl. Legendaries are Angels here.


A/N: H-h-hey everyone! This is my first story, ever. So if I'm terrible at this please tell me, constructive or otherwise, I need to know. I noticed that this type of crossover had not been used much, so I thought I should try my hand at this. If/When you read this, please consider the idea of mecha Pokémon since they will be used throughout the story. Also, if you need to, try to look up examples for their designs. I typed up 'Gundam Pokémon' and found picture of a mecha Blastoise on Google.

P.S: Also notice that there are numbers in the story. There is a footnote for reference if you're confused. Enough of me talking so much, please, enjoy the story!

* * *

-Evolving Angels-

* * *

The empty streets, roads, and fields gave a clear view of how desolate Kanto-3 really was. The bright blue sky held the sun's light and the impossible heat that came with it. The sound of small flying-types singing and even smaller bug-types buzzing through the air was all that could be heard by the two figures who walked past the large buildings and skyscrapers that still managed to remain there despite its extreme damage.

One of the two was a Pokémon and the other was a boy, who was now standing at a phone booth. The Pokémon was a Pikachu, its distinct yellow fur with dark-brown stripes stood out as the creature sat outside the booth waiting next to a light-brown backpack.

The boy who owned the Pikachu sighed in frustration when he heard the answering machine say the exact same sentence. "Due to the current state of emergency, all lines within the city are unavailable. We apologize for any-" the sudden sound of the phone hitting its metallic source caught the Pikachu's attention. "Pika?" the Pikachu said, staring at its master in wonder.

The boy sighed again, his distinctive red cap hiding his face as he took out and looked at a picture of orange haired girl in a light-blue one piece bikini. The girl was showing the peace sign and winking, her tongue sticking out of her smiling face as the boy read the writing on the front which read: "To Red, can't wait to see you, just wait a little longer for me 'kay?".

The boy, named Red, smirked at the picture as he looked at the arrow that pointed at her bubbly butt, with the words; " _Just how long are you gonna stare?_ " Red turned the picture over and read the number and address that he already knew again as got out of the booth and put the picture back in his navy-blue jeans pocket. 'When was she supposed to pick me up anyway?' he thought.

"Let's go Pikachu" he said, slinging the backpack over his shoulders and beginning to walk whilst his Pokémon climbed up his body and rested on his shoulder. Red was wearing a white t-shirt and a red vest like jacket. His white and red sneakers were now tattered with dirt and dust as he walked past the empty and destroyed cars on the street. 'I guess I should find shelter for the time being' he thought while looking around, his red eyes glowing in the shade from his cap.

Red had pondered long and hard about why he was here in the first place, recalling the thoughts whilst he was walking through the streets. He questioned a lot of things that had occurred during his bus trip to the destroyed city such as; 'Why does He suddenly want me here? Just what is that ass-wipe planning since its clear he's always planning something. How did the city even get like this? And who is this Misty-chick anyway?'

Red thoughts were interrupted when Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and got into a battle stance, electricity sparking out its red cheeks. "Pikachu? What is it girl?" Red asked, concern clear in his deep voice as he and Pikachu looked side to side at the old buildings, searching through the broken windows to see if there was anything inside them while at the same time remaining where they stood.

There was nothing but silence now as Red listened and Pikachu sensed, focusing on any noise that could trigger a reaction, albeit an unwanted one. The tension rose as the silence grew louder and louder, making Red emit a cold sweat in caution of what might happen next. He was about to start moving, although slowly, when what looked to be a wild dog-like Pokémon jumped in front of them with its fangs bared, growling loudly.

'Shit... a Houndoom, a pretty big one too' Red thought as he looked down at Pikachu who was emitting an even larger current from its cheeks, its lightning-shaped tail raised. "Pikachu you ready to do this?" he asked as he looked back at the horned Pokémon. Pikachu enthusiastically responded in agreement with Red.

Just as he was about to order the creature, the ground began to shake with buildings soon to follow. The whole new ground-shaking experience caused Red and Pikachu to try and gain stability rather than fight the Houndoom that was no longer in front of them. The wild Pokémon wasn't the only thing that was leaving the scene, several bug-types and flying-types were exiting the once thought to be empty buildings and speeding through the air in what Red saw as pure panic. The only question rushing in his head was what he voiced out loud to his companion, "What now!?"

His answer came in the form of what Red thought were the biggest helicopters ever, dark-grey in colour and using jet-propulsion rather than propellers as they continuously fired rockets. Red's eyes followed the direction of the rockets as they made contact with a monster half the size of a mountain. The creature had light-grey skin with a purple tail with black markings around the tip. On top of its head were two short, blunt horns, and, from what Red could see, its eyes were purple and glaring at the opposing air-crafts.

Through his assessment and shock, Red could not believe the monster was a Pokémon when suddenly its eyes began to glow and an aura formed around its body. The gigantic Pokémon was slowly levitating as it raised its right arm, its three ball-shaped fingers spreading away from each other to show its palm.

Pikachu ran back to Red and tried to shake him out of his astonished state as he watched the helicopters develop the same aura around their respective exteriors. It was only after Pikachu ran up to his shoulders to bite him on the ear that he looked back at creature who continued to yell at him.

Red blinked once and then three times before remembering to breathe, he looked around frantically and then watched as Pikachu who had jumped off him and ran the opposite way that they were walking from. "Pikachu wait..!" Red yelled. 'I don't get it, Pikachu always listens to me' he thought, turning to look back at helicopters as they all instantly exploded.

The collective and simultaneous blasts blew Red off his feet despite its far away distance above the city. The overwhelming heat, wind and dust that came with terrified him as he stared in horror at what just happened, he had to hold up his finger less-gloved hand to protect his face while his heart was racing.

In the midst of all the black smoke now in the air, Red was breathing frantically, when attempting to stand up, his body wouldn't allow it. "Just... got to... calm... down" he whispered in between breaths. As Red slowly recuperated, he noticed that there was no debris from the explosions, or at least there was none that he could see. The smoke had finally cleared away to reveal that the large aura-cloaked Pokémon was still levitating, its scowl still showing as if it were permanent, the only difference now was that it had its left arm up.

Based on what previously happened in the last couple of moments, Red had expected the creature to be holding something else now. What he didn't expected was that the Pokémon was holding what remained of the totalled helicopters, now in a giant, crumpled, spherical shape with blood appearing to seep and drip out of it.

Red slowly walked backwards whilst still staring at the monster in the sky, hoping not to attract attention. He highly doubted that the huge creature could actually see him but would not take that chance. Red's hopes were crushed when the floating Pokémon immediately shifted its eyes and stared at him indefinitely. As Red looked on into the pupils of the monster, his eyes widened in utter fear as the creature lifted its arm above its head. This caused what it was holding to levitate above it, allowing Red to see that there were a total of nine destroyed helicopters above it, all of them beginning to spin in place, each one increasing in velocity.

Red could not believe what he was seeing in the slightest; his stare had gone on for so long he developed tunnel vision. Red's thoughts were so encompassed he barely heard a car screeching its tires a few feet behind him. His thoughts were interrupted by an extremely loud hooting that the car had made; forcing him to turn around and look at what was the source of the noise. The car, based on Red's memory, looked to be a Renault Alpine A300, painted midnight blue with a thick, black stripe along the center.

The front-right door opened to reveal a woman with spiky orange hair, tied together in a ponytail. "Hey there you! Come on we're on a schedule!" she called out. Red looked over at the woman in the car with internal joy and relief. She appeared to be wearing a white jacket, with a blue color at the collar to the bottom of the zipper, and blue colour at the jacket cuffs. Under her jacket, she wore a yellow crop top, blue jean shorts, and red suspenders over her shirt.

Noticing that the boy wasn't moving, she hooted the horn again with smirk on her face as she uttered words the boy found similar, but this time with a giggle: "Just how long are you gonna stare?"

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N: O-okay. That was my first chapter. This wasn't as easy as I thought it would be, to be honest.

Read & Review!


End file.
